Stupid Villain
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer's Month 2019. Day 24. Superhero/Super Villain. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Writer's Month Day 24**

**Setting Prompt: Superhero/Super villain**

**Fandom: Magnificent Seven **

**Pairing: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez**

**Tags: ****#writersmonth2019, Supervillains, Vasquez is a normal person, Faraday is a super villain, flirting, superpowers, injured Faraday, caring Vasquez **

Vasquez blinked slowly as a loud, annoying pounding sound echoed through his apartment. Vasquez tossed the light sheet off of his body and huffed as he dropped his feet onto the cold hardwood of his bedroom. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he shuffled towards his front door where the banging continued.

"I'm coming, god would you quit that?" Vasquez grumbled still not coherent as he unlocked the chain and pulled open the door just an inch before he flung it open all the way. Vasquez's eyes widened, jaw-dropping open and now completely awake as he stared at the sight of Joshua Faraday otherwise known as the Gambler who was making a name for himself in town and not in a good way, the term supervillain had been tossed around actually.

Faraday at this moment didn't look super or villainous as he leaned against the doorframe of Vasquez's apartment, holding his side that was bloodied and said blood was seeping through his fingers. The man's standard cowboy hat he always wore was gone and his hair and skin were matted with dirt and blood, he looked like he got caught in a bomb or a fire fight.

"What the hell?" Vasquez gasped out unable to help himself, swearing and staggering when Faraday lurched forward and collapsed on his chest. Vasquez's arms wrapped around the injured man on reflex and he had no idea why he was now helping the injured villain into his apartment but he was.

"You're heavier than you look Guero," Vasquez huffed as he eased the half-conscious and bleeding villain down onto his couch and winced as he eased Faraday's hand away from his side.

"I know it hurts, but I need to see the damage, the hell happened to you?" Vasquez shushed Faraday when the man-made a noise of pure pain as Vasquez peeled the bloodied vest and shirt back from the blond's side.

"Almost got blown up and after getting sliced up by a son of a bitch that was trying to take my turf and screw with the kids living there." Faraday managed to explain between heavy pants of air. Vasquez winced at the large and deep cut on the villain's side and how rough the man's voice sounded with exhaustion and pain.

"I'm not a nurse or doctor, but I can stop the bleeding and give you something for the pain?" Vasquez rose to his feet and hurried to the bathroom to grab his first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey from his kitchen.

"Drink this, you're going to need something to dull the pain." Vasquez shoved the bottle at the man bleeding on his couch before cutting the vest and shirt out of the way of the cut.

"Thanks, man," Faraday raised the bottle in a mock salute before gulping it down as Vasquez quickly poured rubbing alcohol on a pad of gauze and shoved it against the cut, knowing it needed to be cleaned before it was wrapped. Vasquez winced at Faraday's muffled but still loud yelp of pain and how tight he was holding onto the back of the couch.

"Sorry, sorry," Vasquez muttered as he wiped up the blood, cleaning the wound the best he could as Faraday took another swig of the whiskey.

"Okay you're going to feel some pressure, but unless you want to bleed out over my couch then it's needed."

Vasquez quickly replaced the bloodied and alcohol-soaked gauze with a fresh one and with a little bit of shifting and a pain-filled moan from the villain Vasquez managed to wrap a bandage around the gauze to keep it in place and the pressure firm.

"Shit," Vasquez swore as he snagged the bottle from Faraday and took a long gulp, letting the alcohol burn his throat and clear his head.

"The hell did you come here for? We don't even know each other, I could have been out or called the cops or left you to bleed on my doorstep." Vasquez scolded the stupidly smiling pretty blond villain.

"Yeah but you didn't, you savvveedd me," Faraday crooned and Vasquez rolled his eyes.

"God knows why you're a bad guy and I'm just an office worker. Why didn't you go to a hospital for some real help?" Vasquez huffed.

"Didn't want to go to jail just because I got careless and sliced up a bit, I was lucky your home and a nice Mexican," Faraday was starting to slur his words and Vasquez sighed.

"I'm from Texas Guero," Vasquez put down the almost empty bottle and started packing up his first aid kit.

"Texian then," Faraday smiled dopily before his eyes slipped closed and he passed out. Vasquez blew air through his nose noisily and tossed the blanket from the chair over Faraday's sleeping form.

Vasquez washed his hands clean of the other man's blood with copious amounts of soap before he shut off the lights in the living room. He double-checked his safe hidden behind a painting before giving the dark outline of Faraday on his couch one last look before yawning and crashing face down on his bed, falling back asleep without a second thought.

~~/~~

When Vasquez woke up the next morning the only sign Faraday had been there at all was the bloodstain on his couch, his now ruined couch. Vasquez decided he would deal with it later because he had to hurry before he missed work.

"Are you seeing someone new Vas? If you do then they are so smitten with you!" Emma teased Vasquez right when he exited the elevator on his floor.

"What the hell are you on about?" Vasquez huffed before stopping and staring at the vase of roses sitting on his desk. "The hell?"

Vasquez set his bag down and picked up the white card that was hidden in the green stems while Emma inhaled the scent of the roses.

'Thanks for patching me up and sorry about the bloodstain on the couch, thanks Texian.'

"That son of a…" Vasquez fought back a blush at the thought of the pretty villain sending him roses as a thank you, who does that?

"So you're finally getting some huh? Must be good if he's sending you this many roses, soooo who is the lucky fella." Emma prodded playfully as Vasquez pushed the vase off to the side so he could properly sit at his desk.

"It's no one, Emma, just leave it," Vasquez said already feeling exhausted and his day had barely begun. Emma huffed but moved back to her desk when her phone began to ring and Vasquez tried to throw himself into his work. His eyes kept coming back to the roses and he couldn't resist plucking one from the vase and smelling its soft scent.

"Stupid Guero," Vasquez whispered into the flower, his cheeks burning and a smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
